Just Hanging Out
by Moonstone Plus
Summary: Dylan and Chip's friendship had grown and while hanging out, the boys decide to go a little further with each of them beginning to consider moving their bromance into a proper romance, but who takes the first step.


**Just Hanging Out  
**Chapter One - "Getting Closer"

When it came to the matter of dorky rich boy Chip Pemberton, most people would just write him off as a loser that nobody wanted to be around unless they were using him for money and for the most part, he was. A fact that even his own older sister and little brother supported and _frequently_ told him when he was being particularly annoying. However, over the last few years the redhead had developed a good friendship with one boy in particular that _nobody_ saw coming; The most popular boy in school and all around hunk Dylan.

Their friendship had a bit of a rocky start to say the least with the boys still laughing about what happened with Dylan's ex-girlfriend's father. At least the part involving Dylan's ex, since Dylan was never too happy to remember the time that he had been forced to watch and listen to his mother having sex with the father of his girlfriend. But the two grew up towards a good bond, both teenagers finding a mutual interest in annoying the shit out of Chip's big sister and Aunt Mickey. And, to nobody else's knowledge, each other's bodies.

Dylan and Chip had gotten so close that when they were able to hang out behind closed doors, it wasn't long before Chip's pants were off and his best friend's lips were around his hard cock. Dylan enjoyed getting his dick wet as well, but was submissive in the bedroom. Something that Chip had been _thrilled _about when the teen had realised that the coolest boy in the entire school was a _submissive _bottom.

Though they hadn't gone much further than blowing each other, as his friend sucked his cock Chip would be sliding a hand down Dylan's shorts to grab his perky butt and slide a finger into his oh-so tight hole. Getting the _cool boy _thinking about the idea of having his new best friend's cock sliding into his ass and claiming his virginity. Something that Dylan had admitted to, during an awkward game of truth or dare between the pair. Chip had simply been shocked that Dylan had _fucked _his overly eager and slutty ex-girlfriend, who seemed open to go at it with everyone. Even Chip had nearly lost his virginity in a bath threesome at a party, before being dragged out and losing his first chance at pussy to a boy who wanted _to _have fun with him before the girl went there.

It was their growing friendship and Dylan's submissive nature, which led them to Chip's bedroom. With their backpacks thrown against the door and the teenage boys already going at it on Chip's queen-size bed.

The fifteen-year-old redhead's button-up shirt had been ripped open to reveal his pale, slim body coated in cute orange freckles and two light pink nipples. A smooth chest lacking definition was being caressed by a stray hand, with Chip playing with his stubble as he moaned softly. His shorts were unzipped and gross neon green underwear pulled down. Dylan couldn't believe he still had those. But since there was a cock in his mouth, the cool boy deepthroating it didn't have it in him to give a fuck. Despite being fully dressed, except for having his cock out of the fly jerking off as he sucked away eagerly on the just under six-inch length.

"Mmm…" Dylan hummed around it, sending ripples of pleasure through Chips's body. He pulled off the slick cock and slapped it against his cheek, "Fuck, bro you taste so good!"

"That's about the fiftieth time you've told me that, I know you _love _my cock, but I get it dude…" Chip giggled, running his hand through Dylan's messy hair. "I think you need to work on your dirty talk. Like, tell me to gag you on it or something!"

Dylan pouted. The darker brown-haired boy giving his dominant best friend his cutest look in response to the criticism. "But I don't want you to gag me with it! I wanna enjoy this beauty like it deserves…"

"It was an example, babe…" Chip caressed Dylan's cheek, loving that he was rewarded by a long, slow lick. Shuddering, he fell back onto the bed while the stud worked on lapping at his cock and jerking it off. One hand on his dick, the other on Dylan's as the sub stroked them both. "We've got _hours_ for you to enjoy my dick. So let's see how deep you can take it, huh?"

Dylan continued to pout in reaction but returned to working his best friend's cock, with the dark brown-haired slightly older sixteen-year-old boy drawing a moan out of Chip when he almost frenched the mushroom head of the boy's thin pale-pink cock with a _bush _of red pubic hair surrounding it. He moved one hand up and down along the throbbing member, using his saliva like lube to keep jerking off the younger boy teasingly. Dylan wrapped his lips around the head and sucked on it hard, adding tongue to make the experience mind blowing for his best friend and semi-boyfriend. Releasing his own dick, the popular teen used the hand to massage Chip's pale thighs. Moving up and down over his skin, moving up from the leg and now caressing Chip's chest.

"Mmm, such a good little slut aren't you Dyl…" Chip moaned out, "Oh yeah… suck my big dick, _my _sexy slut…"

"Hey! Get it right! I'm your cocksucking slut, Chip." Dylan smirked with a playful growl, the older boy ran his tongue along the length.

A move that had another moan escaping his dominant.

Even if it didn't quite manage to beat the one caused by Dylan bending in and engulfing the near entirety of his best friend's cock. With the older boy grinning internally as he listened to the drawn out moaning from his best friend, with the teen happily bobbing on the length as he slowly took the rest of the just under six-inch cock into his mouth.

Chip's hand that had been gently playing with Dylan's hair now started to guide the boy up and down at a faster pace, feeling it as he hit the back of Dylan's throat. Loving the fact that he could feel the submissive boy's tongue wrapping around his member to get a stronger taste of the tasty cock that was pouring precum down his throat.

"Mm, that's it Dylan! _Just _like that…" Chip almost purred out, as his cock leaked more pre-cum then he had for the entire mouth into the mouth of his best friend. "Fuuuuck, get your ass up here. Oh, better yet why don't you get naked this time? I want to see it as I finger your sexy ass,"

Dylan grinned internally and decided to tease his best friend a little, by wiggling his ass enough that he felt Chip's cock twitching inside of his mouth, begging to get closer to it and possibly inside of it. The teen however, didn't move. While he loved Chip playing with his ass, there was something he enjoyed more and that was the taste of _his _dominant's cum. When Chip noticed the disobedience, the popular boy was pried off of the cock and released a whine at the loss.

"You _don't_ want me to finger you?"

Licking his lips and stroking Chip as pre oozed onto his fingers, Dylan nodded. "I want to finish you off before that,"

"You know I want to just finger you while you sucked me? Hell might even suck ya, if you be a _good_ cocksucker…" The younger dominant boy offered with a smug grin. His thinness throbbed in Dylan's hand, and he knew just how desperate Dylan was to get it back in his throat.

That slut couldn't bear to take it out of his mouth for five seconds. Chip and Dylan couldn't go out in public without finding some private place to whip out Chip's dick. Whether on the subway, walking through town or even taking the limo to and from school the younger boy's cock would be out and wet in seconds. When they were gaming he would deliberately lose so he would be punished by sucking dick. If Dylan stayed for dinner he would find an excuse to get under the table and start blowing his _real_ meal. Though unknown to Chip, Dylan occasionally _wasn't _the one that was sucking the redhead off, instead watching and pouting as the boy's little brother took his turn.

With Chip quickly coming to _love _that he had managed to snag the friendship and submissiveness of this stud, when _many _girls and guys would have made their grabs if they knew how talented Dylan was with his tongue.

Dylan whined in response. "But _Chip_! You know I _love_ drinking your juices!"

Not really getting it, Chip groaned. "But you still get to drink them! Dyl… sixty-nine, remember? Did it last week,"

His groan only got louder when Dylan pouted _heavier_.

"OH! You want _my_ cum?" Chip growled, his voice draped in lust. "Don't you? My little cumdump?"

Dylan nodded eagerly, his denied tongue trying its hardest to lap at the head again. But Chip's grip was firm, keeping him _just_ out of reach. Even the hand around the base wasn't working. "Yes! Please Chip! Give me your _thick, _tasty cum! Feed _meeeee_!"

Chip internally was grinning as he played Dylan's submissive side like a fiddle, only _just _letting his grip falter enough that the older teen was able to finally connect his tongue with the piss-slit of the redhead's cock. He suppressed a moan as the slutty tongue lapped back and forth over the head, trying to reach lower and get a real taste of it. But he wasn't _quite_ done teasing just yet. Dylan might have what he wanted with a cock back in range but Chip was still after something from the older boy.

"You know, I don't think I can cum," He saw instantly Dylan was about to shout at him, "_Without! … _without a sexy slut's ass next to me. Then maybe I'll shoot a big one for _someone_ to drink."

The dark brown-haired boy pouted _heavily, _but slowly moved his body enough that he wouldn't lose access to his best friend's tasty cock. The sixteen-year-old grumbling the entire time about nearly being denied his dominant's cum. Dylan's knees pressed into the bed while Chim eased the back of his shorts down to reveal a smooth perky ass.

"Damn I love this thing," Chip moaned, then shoved two fingers in Dylan's face just before he could suck the cock to completion. "Suck on these real quick."

"B-Bu-but your cock!" Dylan groaned, trying to inch a little closer to his friend's cock.

Chip didn't like being _firm_ on Dylan, since neither really enjoyed it. But Dylan could get a little too focused on cum and dick at times. "Suck them or you can't suck me till tomorrow,"

The redhead gulped a little when he heard a growl coming from his best friend's mouth with the older sixteen-year-old looking up at the younger boy with a glare of annoyed frustration. The boy might be submissive but it didn't mean that he liked taking orders. When he saw Chip's face however, he opened his mouth and began sucking on the two fingers. His eyes still showcase his annoyance. As soon as they were good and wet Dylan spat them out and was instantly wrapped his lips around a well earned cock. Taking Chips's just under six-inch cock deep into his throat, making sure it was buried as he hummed around it. This worked to make Chip cry out in pleasure, serving the rich brat right for even attempting to deny him a mouthful of cum.

But it was all worth it when the redhead ran those two fingers up and down along Dylan's smooth crack. His slick digits brushing against the tight hole as he got it ready for a nice hard finger fucking. Still doubting that Dylan was willing to hand over his virginity.

"Fuck yes, keep that up _my _cocksucking slut!" Chip moaned, pushing one finger into the tight hole. "Make me cum!"

Dylan however had _other _plans. He might be after the redhead's tasty cum but he owed the boy some punishment for daring to order him around. Thus despite his heart's desire, he pulled off of his friend's cock before running his tongue down the length of the just under six-inch cock until he reached the boy's slightly hairy balls. Which he quickly took into his mouth, something Dylan had learnt that his best friend wasn't the biggest fan of having sucked. With Chip occasionally reacting massively when he felt Dylan's teeth coming into contact with the small egg shaped balls inside of the hairy sack.

"_DYLAN_!" Chip whined, as he felt Dylan's 'punishment' with the boy growling a little when he felt Dylan's teeth _grazing _against his balls.

"Yes?" Dylan replied with a smirk until he too got punishment. A second finger slammed knuckle deep into his tightness, with the boy moaning around his best friend's nuts. "_CHIP_!"

"Behave _babe_…" Chip smirked, earning a pout from Dylan as he pulled away from the balls with a pop and licked back up the length of the shaft.

"B-But Chip!" Dylan pouted.

Ignoring Dylan and choosing to keep fingering his sexy boyfriend, Chip's finger pumped in and out of his perfect butt feverishly. Making sure to force in knuckle deep every time, stretching out the tight unused hole hoping that today he would finally get to fuck it. He grinded the fingers around inside and let out a deep moan when suddenly Dylan took the cock back down his throat, humming around the length when it hit the back of his throat. Chip purred lustfully as the boy sucked him off, finger fucking him hard.

Dylan's eyes rolled back, engulfing the redhead's dick as he ass took a pounding. His tongue wrapped around the six-inch shaft, taking it out to the head then back balls deep. Something in the popular boy knew this would be the day he gave everything to Chip.

He pulled off with his tongue tracing the underside, a deep look of lust in his chocolate eyes. "Fuck me, Chip… _please_,"

"Hmm… give me a kiss and I'll _think _about it…" Chip smirked, the red-head just wanting an excuse to kiss Dylan.

"But I'm sucking your dick!" Whined the older boy playfully, despite pushing Chip back onto the bed and the teen starting to crawl on top of him. His hands teased the boy's pale chest and cute freckles, following up the middle of his pecs until he finally straddled Chip and eased lower so their faces were inches apart. "Kiss me,"

Chip didn't wait any amount of time and grabbed onto his best friend's face, proceeding to kiss Dylan with as much passion and desire he could fit into the kiss. His tongue quickly pushing into Dylan's mouth, forcing Dylan's into submission before beginning to explore. Grinding against the popular boy's ass while his tongue worked in deeper, exploring every inch of the boy's mouth like he had many times before. Their heated, passionate kiss deepened when all of a sudden Dylan reached down and wrapped a hand around Chip's thin cock. Aiming the shaft upwards towards his ass, the teen proceeded to sit on the tip.

He didn't want to _wait _any longer.

"F-Fuck…" Dylan winced as the slick mushroom head forced inside his tight anal ring.

The redhead's breath quickened, breaking the kiss and propping himself up to watch as his cock entered Dylan for the first time. Dylan was a little in the way as every now and then he would lean in and steal a kiss to distract from the pain. But there was enough time to see the ass taking his dick.

"Holy _shit!_ Dy-Dylan you're so freakin' tight!" Chip grunted.

His response was a _loud _deep moaning from his best friend, with Dylan's developing six-pack flexing into view of the red-head as he took his friend's length into his tightness. He shuddered a little, taking time to sit on Chip's dick.

Feeling up the sides of his best friend's smooth hips, his thumbs teasing Dylan's v-line, the rich boy threw his head back. This feeling of tightness around his dick was _nothing_ like the numerous shitty fleshlights he bought, the heat and feeling of Dylan's ass made him feel like he was going to melt. Bucking up a little into the brunette, not enough to hurt, but just that last inch he needed to be buried inside the warm hole.

"_Come on _Chip! Fuck ME!" Dylan whined, when he didn't feel his best friend moving enough for his liking. He didn't want to do all the work, he wanted to be _used_. They had both fingered him many times he was beyond ready.

So, with the beg turning him on to no end, Chip roughly grabbed Dylan's hips and lifted him up so that only the head was left inside. Then he propped his legs up before _slamming_ his length balls deep inside. Without letting the boy calm down from the wave of pleasure that just crashed against his body or even adjust to his first cock, Chip pulled out and repeated the action. Giving his hot boy toy a few good hard slams just like he asked, using the tight ass.

Dylan found himself moaning happily. "T-That's sooooo good! That's it, f-fuck me CHIPPY!"

"Don't fucking call me 'chippy'! I hate that name," Chip growled dominantly as he pounded the boy's ass relentlessly.

His ass barely touched the bed for a second before snapping his hips back up to fill Dylan's ass with cock. He should have fucked this tightness well before this. With every thrust into the tightness that was attempting to milk his cock for everything he had, just making him wish that he had slammed into Dylan's ass the _moment _they got into his room.

Moaning his pretty head off, the popular boy came in for another kiss. Their lips smashed together with heated passion, loving the way their bodies were coming together in this sweaty, sweet, rough moment of love. Dylan moaned down Chip's throat as the rich brat suddenly sped up.

In a blur of thrusts, Chip's six-inch cock pounded Dylan's hole like there was no tomorrow. Each time he would slam inside, his heavy balls slapped against the boy's soft ass and worked to pump precum as deep as possible. He resembled a fiery jackrabbit fucking Dylan that fast, not that the boy was complaining at all. Feeling that speed and roughness put his cock on edge. But he staved off shooting just yet, wanting to outdo his top and see just how long they could stay like this.

Since the kissing was helping bring him closer, Dylan broke it and made Chip whine when his tongue was denied. Putting both hands to his best friend's smooth pale chest, Dylan used his body weight to force the rich brat down. It was just a turn to show off some bottom skills, grinding his hips around to his whole ass was tormenting Chip's cock.

"How's that feel, _babe_? Like my tight bottom ass around your big, sexy dick?" He purred playfully, teasing the redhead's nipples as he slowly started to ride the hard cock. Only riding a few inches, he enjoyed the feeling of its thickness trapped inside his tightness, throbbing against the inner walls.

"_Fuck _yeah babe! Your ass is fucking sweet!" Chip grinned, continuing to pound his best friend's tightness. The hottie might be riding him, but he wasn't done pounding hard.

A move that made Dylan slowly regret his choice to begin riding.

"_Chip… _while riding you feels amazing!" Dylan began after a while, "I want you to _destroy _my ass… _please_?"

"Destroy you, huh?"

The redhead purred while moving down to grip Dylan's ass before swiftly rolling them over. Lying on top of the sexy, sexy boy, Chip moaned at the overwhelmingly hot view beneath him. Not only could he enjoy the view of his pale cock in his best friend's tanned ass, but now better see Dylan's abs flex as he hugged both legs to his defined chest. He just _had_ to go in for a chaste kiss that forced his length balls deep inside.

"God, your _fucking _hot babe…" Chip explained while kissing Dylan _deeply_.

Using one hand, Dylan lazily stroked his dick. The teen _wished _that Chip would just begin destroying his tight ass already.

With a smug grin, the rich boy slapped the hand away. Then put a hand on either side of Dylan's head before beginning to roughly fuck the tight hole as hard as he could. Their moans came together as one while he plowed Dylan, the loud _slap_ of sweaty flesh threatening to overpower their moan. Deep dicking his semi-boyfriend energetically, Chip bit Dylan's collarbone as he attempted to destroy the boy's butt. So soft yet so tight it was milking him, and Dylan's loud cries of passion made the experience so good he felt like cumming at the drop of a hat.

"Fuck. You're. So. TIGHT!" Chip slammed Dylan, fucking deep and hard as possible in hopes of making his toy cum without touching it.

"H-Harder, Chippy… harder…" Dylan moaned out, lost in the sensations of Chip's cock sliding back and forth within.

"I'm going… ngh! As hard as I can!" Chip growled, before leaning down and hissing into the red-head's ear. "And don't _fucking _call me CHIPPY!"

Hoping it would drive the boy to push past his limit and _really_ fuck him, Dylan moaned out loudly: "Chiiiiippy!"

Growling loud enough that Dylan swore that the next block over would have heard, Chip began pounding Dylan's ass with a new wind to it, using every bit of his strength to punish the sexy boy. As he did this, he added to his little punishment by leaning down and biting down on the skin, doing something that the two teenagers had refused to do each other so far.

He marked Dylan as _his_.

"You know what you're gonna do?" Pounding it balls deep, Chip managed to keep getting harder with every thrust. "We're gonna go on a date. Ok? And you're gonna wear one of those vibrating things in your ass. I'll turn it on whenever I want, so you _never_ call me Chippy unless you wanna cream your pants in public!"

"Bring it _on, _Chippy…" Dylan smirked between moans, before continuing in a move that made Chip's eyes widened. "But if you _make _me, I'm telling Sabrina you jerked it to her nudes…"

He earned another growl in response.

Fucking his boy toy with renewed vigor, each slam made sure that their bodies shook with pleasure. Fucking hard enough that it felt like Chip was trying to tear his ass apart, but Dylan just laid there and took it with moans of pleasure. His just under six-inch cock dribbled hot precum, so close to shooting a thick load with his prostate being pleasured relentlessly. Chip's flared cockhead grinded and slammed against the sensitive spot inside of him, ramming deep and hard like he was trying to actually break the innards of Dylan's tight ass.

"Fine, bitch!" Chip marked the boy again, his pale ass tightening as he pulled back. Loving how Dylan whined when the cock pulled out of him and the moans escaping, which were loud enough that the whole house could have heard it when he fucked his six-inch cock back inside the depths of Dylan's ass. "You can wear two for that…"


End file.
